callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
M72 LAW
M72 LAW (L'igh '''A'nti-Tank 'W'eapon) – wyrzutnia rakiet pojawiającą się w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Wzmianka o niej jest również w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a ponadto miała pojawić się w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Broń miała pojawić się w misji "To nie burza piaskowa", jednak wraz z jej wycięciem została usunięta. Nie można jej w żaden sposób przywołać. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Broń nie pojawia się w grze, jednak wspominana jest podczas wiadomości radiowych związanych z wojną między USA i Rosją. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania Broń pojawia się jedynie w misji "GOS", gdzie Mason wykorzystuje ją do zniszczenia części czołgów atakujących Khe-Sanh. W odróżnieniu od wersji w trybie dla wielu graczy, nie ma możliwości namierzania. Wielu graczy M72 LAW jest jedyną wyrzutnią dostępną od tego samego momentu, co menu Stwórz klasę. Wraz z atutem Padlinożerca jest najlepszą bronią w kategorii, ponieważ jest dużo celniejsza niż RPG-7 i w odróżnieniu od Streli-3 istnieje możliwość prowadzenia swobodnego ostrzału. Można wtedy zniszczyć każdy śmigłowiec w grze bez konieczności ponownego odradzania się albo pomocy ze strony drużyny, ponieważ pierwszy strzał zużyje flary. Ciekawym pomysłem jest strzelanie do wrogich śmigłowców bez namierzania ich. Jest to dużo łatwiejsze niż w przypadku RPG, jednak wciąż wymaga zdolności przewidywania i szczęścia. Niestety atut Padlinożerca nie uzupełnia zużytych rakiet, a swobodny ostrzał na dalekie odległości nie jest zbyt celny z powodu nieprzewidywalnego zachowania rakiety. M72 LAW pojawia się także na 17. poziomie Zabawy bronią. Tryb zombie Broń pojawia się na każdej mapie poza Dead Ops Arcade. Posiada 20 rakiet w zapasie i można ją wylosować tylko ze skrzynki losującej. Początkowo bardzo skuteczna, potem jednak nadaje się głównie do robienia powolnych zombie. Ze względu na charakter broni zalecanymi atutami są Speed Cola i PHD Flopper. Dodatkową wadą jest konieczność celowania przez muszkę i szczerbinkę. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się M72 Anarchy. Poza znacznym zwiększeniem pojemności magazynka i zapasu amunicji, by oddać strzał nie jest już wymagane celowanie. Jedna z mniej docenianych broni, gdyż rzadko jest spotykana w trybie zombie, a odpowiednio wykorzystana może być nawet skuteczniejsza niż Ray Gun. M72 LAW a M72 Anarchia Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) M72 LAW jest jedna z dwóch wyrzutni do odblokowania i w odróżnieniu od wersji z Call of Duty: Black Ops posiada aż 3 rakiety w zapasie. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Broń nie różni się zbytnio parametrami od wersji z Call of Duty: Black Ops. (do uzupełnienia) Ciekawostki *Części czarne w wersji na PC Call of Duty: Black Ops w wersji na Wii są białe. *W nazwie ulepszonej wersji M72 Anarchia jest wartość odnosząca się przeciwnie do wartości z nazwy M72 LAW (pol. porządek). *Na lewej stronie broni znajduje się krótka instrukcja, jak ją obsługiwać. *M72 Anarchia ma niemal identyczny celownik, co M72 LAW w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. *Nawet jeśli strzeli się w stronę śmigłowca bez namierzania go, to on i tak wypuści flary. *Przy użyciu M72 LAW można namierzać wrogie śmigłowce, co nie do końca jest zgodne z prawdą - w rzeczywistości bronią można prowadzić tylko ostrzał swobodny. en:M72 LAW Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Kategoria:Wyrzutnie rakiet w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance